Halloween
by gaarablack
Summary: have fun review! Luffy is 13 and ready to start Halloween! but his brothers lying to him upsets, and they're ditching him for a party they were gonna sneak off to. confronting his brothers about Ace's promises to take him he wins a bet , which includes him going into the dark scary woods. Yaoi, & incest. mention of Zosan.


My back hurts for being over this for two hours straight. -_-

Review let me know you think!

It was Saturday October 3, Halloween night, and nobody was more excited about then one Monkey D, Luffy. The thirteen year old was dressed as a white car in tight jumper, white boots that his friends Nami, and Vivi had got him, and the tail, and ears. Why was he dressed like this you ask? Because the boy had made a bet with his friend Sanji that he could sneak by sensei Smoker to get his game back, cause he thought he was just a good, and quiet ninja. He got caught right away, got detention, and now he has to be a white kitty-cat for Halloween instead of the superhero him, Usopp, and his youngest friend Chopper had said they were going to be. It almost six, and his friends would here soon to go trick or treating together, even his friend Zoro was coming whom Ace's, and Sabo's age sixteen. He took the black makeup pencil carefully drawing four lines on each cheek for his whiskers, next was pink face paint for his little button nose. He meowed a couple time practicing. If he was gonna be a cat he was gonna go all out like any costume he would've picked.

"Meow!"

"Meow!" the voices of his brothers taunted behind at the staircase. He glared at them through the mirror.

"Vary funny." He chuckled dryly. He looked at their costumes, or lack of is more like it. "Why aren't you dress?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"Sorry baby bro we ain't going." He said answering the door for some trick or treaters.

"What!? Why!?" Luffy shouted to his blonde brother. Sabo sighed.

"Sorry Lu but we're getting to old for it." He told him.

"Zoro's going." Luffy stated.

"Yeah but Zoro's going to get some as… ow!" Ace shouted when Sabo his him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Luffy Zoro's going cause all of you are going, you're all really close friends not to trick or treat." Sabo explained giving Ace a look daring him try, and finish whatever he was just saying. Luffy pouted with big black sad eyes, making him look more like a cat.

"Luffy…" Ace said a warning voice but Luffy's sad face made feel like he just kicked a real cat. The doorbell rang reliving the two older brothers when Luffy went to get it.

"Hi Sanji, Usopp." He greeted but not as happy as usually is.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sanji asked. He was a vampire, and Usopp was superman.

"Ace, and Sabo doesn't want to go with us." He pouted more. Sanji didn't like how upset looked cause of his own brothers.

"Oi! Shit heads what's wrong with you guys!" he shouted to the two in living room. The two shook their heads they knew this was going to happen, Luffy had Sanji, and Zoro wrapped around his finger even if he doesn't know it.

"Sanji we just decided not to go." Sabo said calmly. Sanji glared at the other blonde.

"Why? Zoro's just going to go."  
"Well that's him." Ace snapped. Sanji lifted his leg without Ace's knowing, and brought it down hard on his head.

"Sanji don't tell Lu but we're going to that Halloween party Marco's having in the forest." Sabo whispered. Sanji looked to him confused. Why would they keep this from Luffy? Sabo saw the look. "It's for the high schoolers only, not middle school, and Lu wouldn't stop till he was there." Sanji nodded understanding now. He had been invited the party as well but choose his friends, and Nami over it, and seeing Robin as her house when they stop there.

"Geeze you have crappy ways of going about with these things. Luffy's really upset you know, and what about when we get back?" he questioned.

"He'll be fine. We'll leave a note saying we went out with friends be home late, and you guys are welcome to stay if you want." Ace said with an icepack now on his head. The doorbell rang again.

"Chopper! Nami!" Sanji's two friends shouted. Upon hearing Nami's name Sanji ran out of the living room leaving two chuckling teens. Nami was dress as a witch, and Chopper was batman.

"Nami you are so beautiful!" Sanji sang.

"Fits you perfectly witch." Zoro said walking into the house. He was dress in black pants, and a skeleton hoodie on over a simple white t-shirt. He hadn't planed on coming but hearing but Luffy had Sanji talk him into it.

"Zoro that's a costume!" Luffy whined. Zoro flicked his forehead.

"It's something, let's not forget I was just gonna stay home all night watching movies but someone wanted me to come." He said leaning closer to Luffy who leaned back grinning guiltily.

"It's perfect!" he exclaimed.

"You weren't gonna go to the Halloween party Marco was having?" Nami asked. Sanji's eyes widened at hearing the word party.

"Well we better get going." He said motioning everyone out the door. The three younger boys cheered about free candy, running off to the first for some. Sighing that Luffy didn't questioned Sanji closed the door walking side by side with Zoro.

"Vampire?" Zoro said cocking a brow. Sanji nudged him with shoulder playfully.

"You don't like?" he asked. Zoro's arms went around the blonde's waist pulling him into a quick peck.

"Maybe later we can go back to my place." Zoro suggested. Sanji Grinned fake fangs showing,

"Maybe I can suck you dry." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows. Zoro chuckled releasing his secret boyfriend. After a couple of hours of trick or treating they finally made it to their friend Robin's house.

"Trick or treat!" everyone shouted. She opened the door smiling at her friends.

"Happy Halloween! Come in!" she said letting them past. Their friends Vivi, Brook, and Franky were already there enjoying.

"Hey!" Vivi said hugging each of her friends. She was dressed as a green fairy, Robin was a police officer, Franky was fireman, and Brook was musketeer.

"Hey Robin how come your not going to Marco's party?" Nami asked the older teen. It was her last year at high school. Robin only shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it, plus this is more fun, and less dramatic." Zoro could feel Sanji stiffen up next to him. What was wrong with the cook?

"Party? What party?" Luffy asked from the floor where he was laying cat like on the rug. If Marco was having a party wouldn't Ace want to go, and would Sabo go?

"Marco's having a Halloween party today." Zoro said. Sanji let out a breath there was no way to distract the cat now.

"Was Ace gonna go?" Luffy asked Robin.

"I think so." She said thinking about it.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Luffy mumbled making Sanji feel bad now for keeping it from him.

"They didn't want you to know cause then you'll wanna go with them, and Luffy it's for high schoolers, and up." He explained hoping Luffy would be ok with it. Luffy made an angry look.

"But they lied to me."

"That's what you care about!?" Sanji shouted falling off the couch. Luffy nodded pushing bottom lip out.

"I'm gonna go see if their still home." Luffy said running out before anyone could stop him. When he got home no one downstairs. Going upstairs he heard the shower running, and a blow dyer on in Ace's room. He went to Ace's room not bothering to knock.

"Ace can we talk?" he said sitting on his brother's bed. Ace looked to Luffy in shock. What he doing home so soon?"

"Wh-what's up?" he stuttered trying to act normal.

"Why were you lying to me earlier? If you wanted to go to Marco's party you should've just told me." Ace sighed.

"Who told?" he asked swearing he was gonna kill Sanji if the blonde did.

"Robin." The cat said. Ace cursed he should've told her not to say ether.

"Ace are you gonna… Lu?" Sabo said surprised to see the younger inn there.

"Sabo you lied to!" Luffy whined.

"What…?"  
"Robin told." Ace told the confused blonde.

"Yeah why did you lie?"  
"You would've wanted to go." Ace said taking out his costume.

"Is there food?" the younger asked.

"Luffy." Sabo said.

"But why can't I go?" Luffy said flopping onto his stomach-watching Ace get his costume on.

"You to young, and there's gonna freaks there that would like to take advantage of little kitty like you." Said Ace.

"Half of his friends being them." Sabo said changing into his costume as well. Ace glared at the blonde but didn't deny it.

"I can take of myself." Ace rolled his eyes climbing over the boy who still lay on his back, Ace kissed at his exposed neck.

"I'm sure you can." He said slowly. He felt Luffy's body freeze under him his tongue ran along his brother's neck.

"Ace that's enough." Sabo said pulling him off the bed.

"See Lu you couldn't even stop Ace."  
"But I wanna go!"

"Alright you can go… if you can go to the tree house in the woods in the back, and get me something from there." Ace said knowing full that Luffy hated the woods at night. Luffy whimpered at being alone in the woods.

"Can't it be something else?" shaking his head Ace on devil horn ears.

"Nope. Your choice, you have thirty minutes." Sabo didn't vary much care for this plan cause Luffy would most likely do it, and then he would have to go find the terrified boy.

"O-o… ok…" Luffy said heading out the door.

"Ace Luffy hates the woods."

"I know." Sabo glared at him. Luffy stood at the edge where the trees started trying to see past the first one. He loved the woods just not at night they were scary. Taking a deep he went in taking the familiar path he always took in the day. He could swear that the woods were out to scare him cause it sounded like someone walking from everywhere! He picked up his pace; he held a flashlight in one day, and while he bit the nails of the other one.

"It's ok the tree house isn't much further." He told himself. A howl broke through the rustling he was hearing. "Was that a wolf?" he whispered trying to be as quiet as possible. A scream was heard in the distance, followed by running footsteps, another howl, and a shadowing figure right in front of him. "Wh… who are you?" Luffy asked shaking like a leaf. Two red eyes opened in front of him, and the figure made his way over to him chuckling a deep scary chuckle.

"St-st-stay a-away! I mean it!" the figure kept getting closer. "My brothers are close by they'll kick your ass!" he threatened. The figure held out a hand with three noticeable sharp fingernails, they moved up to Luffy's face. "Stay away!" he shouted. He tripped over a branch falling back on his butt, crawling back as fast as he could to get away. His heart felt it was gonna explode with how fast it was beating.

'Ace, Sabo help…" he thought as tears started falling from his face. He let out a cry, and a sob.

"Ace! Sabo!" he screamed when the person bend down in front of him. He tried to jump up to run but slipped again falling back down still screaming for his brothers.

"Luffy calm down." The figure said. Sabo came running into the woods seeing his little brother curled in a ball crying his eyes out.

"Ace you ass hole!" he shouted at the shadow figure. Ace took off the black ski mask he was wearing taking the punch in the arm Sabo sent at him.

"I didn't mean to do that! He defended. Sabo picked his younger into his arms, carrying bridal style back to the house. He was going to kill Ace for this.

"Lu. Lu it's ok. Lu your safe there's nothing outside." He said in a soothing voice kissing the top of the younger's head. Luffy looked up at him with big eyes, and not the cute one, it was horror filled ones.

"Yes there is! It was a monster with long nails… he wanted to kill me." Luffy cried into Sabo's chest. Sabo sat on the couch still cradling his baby brother. He might be a teen now but he was still a little kid at heart. Sabo was able to coax the boy down some bringing him to small sobs.

"Feeling better now?" Luffy nodded sitting up to kiss Sabo on the cheek.

"Why would Ace do that?" he asked in a child like voice. Shaking his head, Sabo sighed.

"He wanted to scare you so you wouldn't want to go to the party anymore, and Lu I'm at fault to for not stopping him. I'm so sorry." Sabo apologized hugging the younger close to him. Ace walked in feeling really bad for scaring his brother so badly he had to say sorry.

"Luffy I'm sorry." He said next to his two brothers. Luffy looked down with slightly shaking shoulders. "I didn't… I wasn't thinking at all. Please forgive me. He begged. Luffy crawled into his lap hugging Ace tight around the neck.

"I love you Ace…" he said. Ace sighed in relief, and hugged him back.

"I love you two baby brother."  
"I'm not a baby." Luffy mumbled. Sabo scooted closer to the similar looking brothers resting his head on Ace's shoulder.

"I'm sure your not." He said caressing a tanned cheek. Luffy leaned into it making small purring sounds. Ace leaned his face in close to Luffy's debating with himself.

"Ace…" Luffy's hot breath tickled Ace's freckled face. He threw caution to the wind, and kissed his brother fully on the lips, stealing his first kiss. Luffy's mind went blank when his lips were smashed together with his brothers, his body running on autopilot kissed back letting his brother's tongue into his mouth. Sabo watched the two feeling left out, as he thought this a hand grabbed at his member making squeak in unmanly squeak. He glared at Ace who had one eye open, and watching him. Sabo moved his face next to Ace's neck sucking on his favorite spot, making the other moan in the kiss. Yeah he, and Sabo had been doing this for a while now, and been wanting to have Luffy in it to but were too afraid for his innocents. Now they were saying screw it, or him. Luffy pulled away blushing.

"I'm… hot…' he panted pulling on his costume. Sabo helped him out of it kissing down Luffy chest to his waistline where he stopped at the feel of something making it way down the back of his pants into his hole.

"Ow! Ace! Your dry." He said looking back at the other. Ace grinned, he liked doing Sabo dry it made him moan more.

"I'll get your ass you get Luffy's he said entering another finger. Luffy laid under Sabo on his stomach, he felt Sabo's hands rubbing up, and down his sides making the younger moan.

"Lu it's gonna hurt a bit." The blonde said entering his lubed fingers into the boy's entrance making him yelp in pain. Sabo groaned as Ace entered him with his dry member. God it felt good. He put another finger into Luffy moving them in, and out of him being more caring with the boy's feelings unlike his older brother. Ace thrusted hard into Sabo making him cry out in pain, and pleasure. Luffy groaned under Sabo moving his hips trying to deepen Sabo's fingers into him.

"Sabo more…" he looked back whining. Sabo sighed he was really going to take his brother's innocents, this can't be right. To think it all start when Ace came Sabo's room two years ago, and just started kissing him. That's story for a different time though. Managing to move under Ace hard thrust Sabo took hold of his hard member putting the tip against the hole.

"Here we go." He said bas warning before just thrusting in making the younger cry in pain. Sabo held as still as he could as Ace thrusted merciless into him. Ace moaned into Sabo's ear seeing Luffy's red face. God this was sick they were brothers, and here they were… Luffy again moved his hips pushing against Sabo's. Taking the hint Sabo start to move along with Ace making the thrust that much more power full. Luffy's cry's filled the house of pleasure, and pain. Reaching around his two brothers under him Ace took hold of Luffy abandon member pumping it with his thrust hearing Luffy whimpers as he was so vary close now. A few more thrust had the youngest of them cumming all over the couch, followed Sabo deep inside of Luffy, and Ace deep inside of Sabo. The three fell forwards panting. Sabo pulled out of Luffy making him wince, he then elbowed Ace in the gut ordering him to get out him.

"Luffy you can't anyone." Ace said reaching over to caress Luffy's hot cheek. Luffy nodded in understanding.

"Ok… I love you both." The two brothers smiled back.

"We love you two." They said together.

Ok tomorrow will be ready hun! I hope you'll like it! ^^


End file.
